vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shulk
Summary Shulk (Japanese: シュルク, Shuruku; English dub: /ˈʃʊlk/) is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles. He likes to think things through and is very methodical in his approach to most situations. He was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the Monado, and as a young man has become a budding researcher set on unlocking the sword's secrets. He first wields the sacred weapon when his home, Colony 9, is attacked by Mechon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 5-C | 5-C | Low 2-C Name: Shulk Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Homs, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Weapon Mastery, Can boost his stats with the Monado, Can create shields, Can seal auras/energy attacks from the opponent, Can strip away enemy's buffs, Can heal, Precognition (Clairvoyance) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Due to killing low-mid level Mechon, because those can take artillery fire with no problem) | Moon level (It's the same Monado that the Bionis used) | Moon level (Defeated Dickson, but he needed help from the other party members) | Universe level+ (Defeated Zanza, who survived the destruction of the universe, Alvis stated the Monado could disrupt the very fabric of existence, both the material and immaterial) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions |''' Massively Hypersonic''' | FTL+ (He was running around the solar system and covering absurd distances like running from the moon to Mars in seconds) | FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Moon Class | Moon Class | Universal+ Durability: Large Building level (Fought low-mid level Mechon) | Moon level (Comparable to Bionis) | Moon level (Tanked blows from Dickson) | Universe level+ (Tanked blows from Zanza) Stamina: High (Can run for entire days without tiring) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Monado to Universal+ with Monado III. Standard Equipment: Monado, various clothes and boots. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Techniques/Attacks: Monado Arts: *'Buster:' Powerful attack with a larger blade. Deals double the damage to Mechon and Machina. *'Enchant:' Strengthens the weapons of the party. Allows normal weapons to damage Mechon. *'Shield:' Generates a barrier that protects the party from enemy talent arts of the same level or lower. *'Speed:' Gives the target a greater chance to dodge physical attacks. *'Purge:' Ranged ether blast that inflicts Aura Seal and nullifies Spike effects. *'Armour:' Reduces physical and ether damage taken. Percentage (30%-75%) depends on this Art's level. *'Cyclone:' Damages all enemies around the user and inflicts topple on enemies suffering from break. *'Eater:' strips away enemy buffs and causes bleed damage in a frontal cone. Normal Techniques: *'Slit Edge:' Damages single target. Attacking the target's side will reduce Physical Defence *'Back Slash:' Damages single target. Attacking the target's back will cause double damage (also generates aggro) *'Light Heal:' Restores HP *'Shaker Edge' Damages single target, Dazes if target is Toppled *'Air Slash:' Damage and inflict Break on a single target. A side hit may inflict Slow *'Shadow Eye:' Reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical arts *'Battle Soul:' Sacrifices half of Shulk's HP to refill a portion of his talent gauge *'Stream Edge' Damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break and fills talent gauge Key: Monado | Monado II | Replica Monado | Monado III Note: Alvis is the Monado itself. "I am Monado. I was here at the beginning. And I will proclaim the end." Gallery Monado 2.jpg|Monado II Replica Monado.jpg|Replica Monado Monado III.jpg|Monado III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2